vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Regis Lucis Caelum
|-| Old Regis = |-| Young Regis = |-| The Father = Summary Regis Lucis Caelum is a major character in the Final Fantasy XV Universe, his most major appearance being in the feature film Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. He is the main protagonist of A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV, and also appears in Final Fantasy XV. He appears as a boss in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn. As the king of Lucis, he is referred to as King Regis or Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII. He uses the Ring of the Lucii to channel the power of Insomnia's Crystal to maintain the Wall around the metropolis, but this gradually drains his life-force. Regis thus feels ambivalent that his son, Noctis Lucis Caelum, will have the same fate befall him. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Regis Lucis Caelum, King Regis, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, Reggie (by Ardyn) Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Male Age: 28 years old in Episode Ardyn, 50 years old in Kingsglaive : Final Fantasy XV Classification: Human, King of the Lucis, Noctis's Father Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Magic, Power Bestowal (Can grant the Kingsglaive some of his powers to make them an extension of himself in protecting Insomnia. Can grant others the ability to summon and wield any of the weapons in his arsenal), Flight, Intangibility, Duplication, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation (and should have Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation as well), Light Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Barrier Creation (Can create magical barriers to shield himself and others. Can manifest and maintain the Wall around Insomnia, which is strengthened further by amplifiers stationed throughout the Crown City), Summoning (Can use the Ring of the Lucii to summon the Astrals as well as the spirits of the dead Kings of the Lucii), possibly Life-Force Absorption, Spatial Manipulation and BFR with the Ring of the Lucii Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Was able to fight and harm Ardyn Izunia when he attacked Insomnia while he was at his prime and was deemed by the latter as a self-reliant fighter whose swordsmanship may even surpass the Founder King even if he was ultimately defeated. Defeated General Glauca when he was younger and managed to resist to his attacks several decades later. Helped Noctis and the other Rulers of Yore to destroy Ardyn's spirit in the afterlife) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to keep up with Ardyn wwhen he fought him) Lifting Strength: Class T (Should be comparable to Noctis) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Was able to harm the likes of Ardyn in his prime. Harmed and violently pushed back Glauca) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Easily recovered from a powerul strikes of Glauca when he was younger. Was able to resist to multiple attacks from Ardyn when he fought him) Stamina: Extremely High (Was able to keep up with Ardyn for an extended amount of time) Range: Extended melee range with various weapons, hundreds of meters with magic and firearms, several kilometers with warping and Armiger Arsenal Standard Equipment: Sword of the Father, Other weapons, The Ring of the Lucii, His Cane Intelligence: High. Ruled over the Lucian kingdom until his 50s and managed to protect Insomnia for decades until he was forced to accept Nifelheim's treaty. As a Lucian King, Regis is also an expert combatant. Weaknesses: Maintaining the Wall drains his life-force, making him age rapidly and become so frail he now needs a cane to walk. Became weaker than his prime at the time of his death. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Healers